El Juego del Amor
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Sabía que, cuando se trataba de Kuroko Tetsuya, las cosas no siempre podían salir tal y como él quería—y aún siendo conocedor del peligro y demás detalles, no pudo evitar el sentirse interesado por ese famoso juego que tanto hacía mención dé. -¿El juego del amor, dices?- dijo en sarcástica mofa. –Acepto. Veamos al final quien cae muerto a los pies de quien, Tetsuya. -AkaKuro-
1. Prólogo

**Comentarios de Caelum:**

S-sé que debería de estar terminando con las demás historias~, pero Nix ha vuelto a la página ;A; -happydance-(?) y pueh, había estado hablando con él y pueh(?), decidimos intentar el volver a trabajar en equipo y revivir la razón por la cual la cuenta de Ballad of Sinners(?) ha sido creada c:

Todo comenzó con una imagen, y luego se hizo RolePlay y termino en esto...La historia ya está completa, pero está en msn xD Nix me ayudó a arreglar y acomodar la cosa para que quedara en formato de historia y bueno, creo que es todo lo que hay que decir de momento, o lo que yo debería de decir uwu

Hay unas cuantas advertencias!

**Advertencia: **OCC; Nix es nuevo en el Fandom de KuroBasu, y él hizo de Akashi. Igual es bueno avisar de lo OCC de los personajes~ e.e Otra advertencia que es MUY importante, es la siguiente: **Muerte de Personaje/Character Dead**. De no gustar, favor de no leer c:

Gracias por su atención~!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c: La imagen de portada tampoco nos pertenece~.**

* * *

**~El Juego del Amor~**

**Prólogo**

_"__Sabía que, cuando se trataba de Kuroko Tetsuya, las cosas no siempre podían salir tal y como él quería—y  
aún siendo conocedor del peligro y demás detalles, no pudo evitar el sentirse interesado por ese famoso juego  
que tanto hacía mención dé. -¿El juego del amor, dices?- dijo en sarcástica mofa. –Acepto.  
Veamos al final quien cae muerto a los pies de quien, Tetsuya."_

-¿Te interesa?

La forma en que sus palabras habían salido le podía recordar al pelirrojo a un inaudible suspiro, por un momento estas mismas palabras perdiéndose en el eco creado por la pieza de _Shougi _que recientemente había movido. Esos ojos que no coincidían en algún color exacto tan sólo le observaron, dedicándole una rápida mirada para después verse nuevamente posados sobre el tablero de juego.

Cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, declaró: -Es tu turno, Tetsuya.

Ese chico al que muchos hacían llamar como la "sombra del equipo" no pareció en mucho afectado ante la forma en que sus palabras se habían visto completamente ignoradas, éste limitándose únicamente a encogerse de hombros y al igual que Akashi, volvió a enfocar su atención dentro de ese campo de batalla. Sus ojos pasaban por sobre cada letra, volviendo a recordar ese curso que llevaba el juego e intentó pensar en algún tipo de movimiento—ya sea de ataque o defensa, bien sabía que cualquiera de dos era más que bienvenida.

Aunque, muy dentro, él ya era más que conocedor del resultado al que llevaría su decisión: no importando el movimiento, Akashi sería al final quien obtendría la victoria.

Hah. A veces realmente odiaba esa forma tan pesimista de pensar.

Tomando entre sus dedos la pequeña pieza que iba por el nombre de "fuego", la movió hasta tenerla colocada muy cerca de la ficha de "tierra"—al final, había recurrido por un movimiento defensivo.

Apenas y había terminado su turno, ese leve movimiento realizado por los brazos de Akashi llamó su atención. Ahora éste tenía sus dos manos colocadas sobre sus rodillas, usando una mano como respaldo para dejar caer su mejilla. Sus ojos le observaban de forma calculadora, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos. –Esto no es común de ti, Tetsuya.- dijo con cierta molestia. –Un juego pierde valor e interés cuando un jugador rinde, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

Sus palabras eran ciertas; pensó para sí, asintiendo sin razón alguna.

-Uno es capaz de ver el resultado de esta batalla; de hecho, el resultado fue más que obvio desde tu segundo movimiento, Akashi-kun.

-Y exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Tetsuya?

No respondió.

Akashi, entendiendo perfectamente que no obtendría una respuesta directa, soltó un exasperante suspiro. A veces realmente no podía evitar el cuestionarse la razón por la cual tenía tan alto grado de paciencia cuando se trataba de alguien como ese sujeto que tenía sentado justo frente a él. Enfocando nuevamente su atención sobre el juego—con tanto ceño como labios fruncidos—, se dispuso a realizar ese movimiento que bien podría ser considerado como el último dentro del juego.

Sus dedos rodearon la pequeña ficha que iba de nombre por "rey", ésta moviéndose hasta quedar junto a "oro" y "metal". El "rey" ahora se encontraba en posición, liderando a todas las tropas para acabar completamente con su enemigo. La alineación en que Akashi tenía todas sus fichas casi le recordaba a una de ajedrez—los alfiles en las esquinas, las torres impidiéndole todo escape al rey enemigo mientras que la reina y los caballos tenían bloqueados los demás movimientos del resto de las piezas del enemigo y el rey en posición de ataque, tomándole casi un simple chasquido de dedos para aniquilar completamente la base enemiga.

Había sido tal y como había dicho—Akashi había ganado.

-¿Te interesa?- se volvió a repetir, una pequeña decorando sus pálidas facciones aun a pesar de su derrota. –La idea de un nuevo juego.- terminó por fin la oración.

Kuroko Tetsuya podía admitir en ese momento que realmente le sorprendía la forma en que una sola palabra podía cautivar el interés del pelirrojo, esos ojos que carecían de similitud alguna brillando con una sádica emoción tan digna de él.

-He de felicitar y elogiar tu atrevimiento, Tetsuya.- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, correspondiendo el gesto. –Incluso puedo decir que te perdono, ya que al parecer me veo bastante intrigado por saber de qué clase de juego nos encontramos hablando.

Parpadeó una vez, esa acción repitiéndose consecutivamente. Por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal; siendo que a un principio dudó que Akashi le tomara la palabra, saber que éste había accedido así como si nada realmente le había tomado un tanto desprevenido. Pero ciertamente, eso hacía las cosas todavía más fáciles.

-Bueno, es simple.

Haciendo una corta pausa, tomó posesión de esa pequeña y un tanto desgastada bolsita que descansaba a sus costados. Jalando del elástico la abrió, mostrando que dentro de esta guardaban más piezas de _Shougi_. Colocando la misma sobre el tablero, comenzó a guardar todas esas piezas que había utilizado como esas que había dejado en espera por ser utilizadas. De reojo logró darse cuenta de que Akashi se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, y sorpresivamente, éste terminando mucho antes que él.

Regresando la bolsita a su lugar y aclarando suavemente su garganta, prosiguió: -Es algo a lo que muchos llamarían como "El Juego del Amor".

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Akashi, con lo que se encontró fue algo que nuevamente le había sobresaltado. El chico se encontraba sonriendo: era una abierta que claramente mostraba sus blancos dientes y quizás también, una sonrisa que hacía más que obvias sus malas intenciones. Las bases o reglas del juego todavía no eran mencionadas, y aún así Akashi se encontraba ya mostrando tal expresión.

¿Era conocedor del mismo?, no pudo evitar el cuestionarse.

-¿"El juego del amor", dices?- citó con cierta tonalidad llena de mofa, curioso arqueando una ceja en forma como para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Sí.- dijo simple, asintiendo.

Akashi pareció nuevamente haber tomado a consideración sus palabras, éste posando ahora una mano contra su mentón en pose de que se encontraba profundamente pensando todo lo que había dicho y posiblemente los futuros escenarios que atraería el mismo juego. Esas acciones eran tan dignas de él, Kuroko por un momento considerando la idea de que se encontraba inconscientemente usando _el poder del emperador_. No era posible, ¿o sí?

Honestamente, ahora ya ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.

Después de un corto lapso de varios segundos—segundos que en su mente habían parecido horas—, Akashi volvió a abrir la boca, soltando esas palabras que había estado esperando.

-Acepto.

Declaró con una fuerte y seria tonalidad de voz.

Esa misma mano que se encontró posada contra su mentón fue movida hasta quedar entre sus dos cuerpos, por un momento pareciendo como si ésta estuviera midiendo esos centímetros de distancia que existían entre los dos. Silenciosa, se encontraba esperando por aquel tacto ajeno, queriendo sentir aquella cálida sensación que producía la piel de Tetsuya contra la suya.

Y Kuroko correspondió el gesto, estrechando su mano contra la del pelirrojo.

El juego ya estaba sellado, faltando ahora nomás el momento correcto para ser iniciado.

Akashi volvió a sonreír; su sonrisa ésta vez era un tanto diferente, mostrando ahora simple tranquilidad a diversión. Podía notar el cómo las cejas de Tetsuya se veían ligeramente fruncidas, Akashi sintiéndose en algo complacido por ser capaz de tener esa reacción ante el simple contacto que creaban sus manos. Pero en realidad algo así no parecía tener en mucha importancia, siendo que de ahora en adelante las cosas estarían a su favor.

-Veamos al final quien cae muerto a los pies de quien, mi querido Tetsuya.

Y con un último apretón de manos, le liberó.

Había llegado ya el momento de comenzar la verdadera diversión.

* * *

**Comentarios de Nix:**

Eh, ¿hola?

Como Caelum mencionó en las notas de arriba, soy semi-nuevo en el Fandom. Había ayudado a escribir la primer historia que se publicó dentro de KuroBasu (sí, hagamos propaganda...okno) y después de haber terminado con un semestre de la universidad, por fin puedo verme capaz de descanzar.

Como sea *cough*. En sí no tengo mucho que decir.

Las advertencias ya están, la historia ya está. ¿Qué más cabe por decir? Ah. Esta historia también está dedicada a Akashi, siendo que próximamente es su cumpleaños (foros, información de foros everywhere) y así ._.

Gracias por leer o "Greetings~", como día Caelum.

Si es que hizo falta de mencionar algo, realmente agradeceriamos el que lo dijeran. Gracias.

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-NIX ET CAELUM-_**


	2. Comienzo

**Comentarios de Nix:**

Se supone que el episodio debió de haber sido actualizado el día de ayer, pero hace unas horas reciví un mensaje de Caelum y, al parecer, las actualizaciones quedarán bajo mi deber por dos días más. Cuestiones familiares, por decirlo simple y sin mucha explicación.

Uh.

Un dato que me/nos faltó mencionar en el prólogo fue el siguiente: a pesar de que el summary diga AkaKuro, será más Seme!Kuroko x Akashi. La personalidad de Kuroko será un tanto distinta a la normal, pero sin resultar muy OCC-bueno, estamos esperando que no salga así.

En éste episodio yo hice de Kuroko, Caelum haciéndole de Midorima. No hay mucho que ver...y al final explicaré unas cuantas cosas más.

Gracias por leer la primera nota de autor.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad.**

* * *

**El Juego del Amor**

**Comienzo**

**I**

Pasar ahora por los pasillos escolares parecía ahora como todo un reto, siendo que cada vez que giraba su rostro hacia una dirección, ahí se encontraba él: sigilosamente observándole, sus ojos únicamente puestos en él; había veces incluso en que su penetrante mirada le hacía sentir como si ellos dos fueran los únicos que se encontraban rondando por esos lugares, y esa sensación no era una que le gustara del todo.

Le resultaba ahora un poco irónica la cosa, siendo que Akashi parecía tomarlo ahora como el juego del acoso; el pensamiento, siendo un tanto divertido, Kuroko no pudo evitar el sonreír una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa.

Dedicándole una última mirada de reojo—si Akashi creía que nadie le notaba a pesar de estar recargado contra el marco de la ventana, ciertamente estaba muy equivocado—, optó por adentrarse al fin a su aula correspondiente, encontrándose con varios estudiantes que ya se encontraban sentados en sus lugares correspondientes; el maestro todavía no ingresaba, el lugar teniendo finta casi a lo que muchos conocían como la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando decidió por posar sus ojos en ese lugar el que hacía llamar como su asiento, se encontró con un par de verdosos ojos que con gran seriedad y ceño fruncido, le miraban. Se lo esperara o no lo hiciera, lo ignoraba.

Midorima Shintarou se encontraba parado a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su pupitre, espalda recargada contra el marco de la ventana y brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Kuroko sabía que éste se encontraba vigilando todos sus movimientos—de burla movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado, y esos mismos ojos le siguieron. Si pudiera decirlo, la acción le resultaba algo graciosa.

Ignorando completamente a su persona, Kuroko jaló la silla y ésta una vez fuera de su lugar, se dispuso a tomar asiento sobre ésta. Colocando su maletín escolar sobre la mesa del escritorio sus dedos se movieron de forma habilidosa, sacando los libros y cuadernos que iba a utilizar para la lección que estaba por dar inicio al igual que esos materiales escolares: pluma, borrador y lápiz de madera.

Si después había la necesidad de sacar otra cosa—ya sea por su aburrimiento mismo o por que la lección lo necesitara—, después podría tomar las cosas de su mochila.

-Si acaso te ves en la necesidad de que sea yo quien hable, entonces preguntaré.

La voz de esa persona era fuerte, recordándole un poco a la de Akashi cuando se trataba de un juego de _Shougi _muy importante y que deseaba disfrutar; aunque claro, ésta no sostenía la misma burla y malicia que hacía que muchos le temieran completamente. Pero su voz misma fue suficiente para que todo aquel sonido que llenaba el aula quedara más en que el silencio, sus dos respiraciones siendo lo único que se encontraba haciendo eco.

Estaban solos, dentro de la oscuridad de su mente.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Tú y Akashi.

Como si esa hubiera sido la pregunta que desde un momento se esperó, Kuroko al instante se encontró respondiendo: -Es un juego.

Tranquilidad. Normalidad.

Su voz había salido de la misma forma estoica, sus ojos todavía enfocados en esa dirección que apuntaba al frente del salón; desde el momento en que se había sentado éste jamás le miró, y aún así se encontrase hablándole a sus costados, el chico parecía actuar como si en realidad él no estuviera ahí. Esa actitud de él realmente le desagradaba.

-Corregiré mi pregunta, entonces.- aclarando fuertemente su garganta, prosiguió: -¿Qué clase de juego, exactamente?

No dijo nada.

Durante varios segundos Kuroko permaneció callado, siendo después que giró su rostro para al fin encararle. Sonreía.

Ese tipo de gesto no era uno que realmente estaba esperando, mucho menos uno que fuera del todo de su agrado; Midorima sabía que éste le estaba tomando el pelo, o simplemente haciendo ese tipo de cosas con la única intención de cabrearle. Sea cual sea, lo estaba logrando. A los segundos se reincorporó, separando su cuerpo del soporte de la ventana y miró desde su lugar al peli-celeste.

Kuroko Tetsuya era una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo; ojos inexpresivos y estoica expresión—esos dos factores ayudaban al hecho que, cuando se trataba de leer las emociones del otro, pareciera una misión fuera del alcance del ojo humano.

Pero no había cosa que más odiara salvo el mismo sentimiento de impotencia—sentimiento que, claramente, Kuroko lograba en él.

-Dudo que Akashi-kun quiera que comparta esa información, Midorima-kun.- dijo, volviendo a girar su rostro para volver a enfocar toda su atención en el frente, dándose ahora cuenta de que el maestro en hora por fin había llegado. Las clases estaban por dar inicio. –Si tanto te interesa, creo que es mejora preguntarle a él.

No importaban sus palabras, siendo que Kuroko ahora no parecía entender la razón por la cual él se encontraba ahí entablando una supuesta conversación con éste. No hacía mucho había ido a preguntarle a Akashi—al final, obtuvo la misma respuesta de ambas partes: "_-Esto es algo entre Tetsuya y yo, Shintarou. Pero, como veo que estás interesado, ¿por qué mejor no preguntarle a Tetsuya, hn? Si él accede a decirte, entonces aceptaré su decisión."_

El recuerdo de sus palabras hizo que soltara un fuerte gruñido con la garganta, sus puños ligeramente apretándose a sus costados. Dedicándole una última mirada a Kuroko, logró entender que éste ya no diría nada al respecto. Y con esa idea en mente, se encaminó a su lugar. Pasó por sus costados, intencionalmente mirándole por sobre su hombro hasta que la distancia entre ellos incrementó; Kuroko, igual, tampoco retiró sus ojos del peli-verde hasta que su espalda fue lo único que podía ver. No importaba en mucho el hecho si era Midorima la única persona que conocía dentro del aula, realmente estaba agradecido de que el chico se sentase a muchos lugares de distancia de él.

Cuando la voz del maestro indicó que todos tomaran asiento y cerraran la boca, Kuroko volvió a encontrar esa supuesta paz interna. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros; el estrés que estos habían acumulado en cuestión de minutos le desagradaba, moviéndole ligeramente hacia atrás intentando así relajarlos un poco. Midorima ya no se encontraba presente, significando que ya no había razón para seguir con la guardia en alto.

Aunque, no importando qué tanto intentase el poder poner atención a lo que su maestro en hora estaba diciendo o escribiendo como todo un loco contra el pizarrón, su azulada mirada no podía abandonar ese pequeño objeto que gobernaba en el centro del salón.

Las manecillas lentamente se encontraban moviendo, marcando con la misma lentitud la forma en que los segundos iban transcurriendo hasta convertirse en minutos, minutos que mucho después se harían en horas. Y el hecho de que pasaran las horas, llevaba a una sola cosa: la hora del receso, o bien también, la hora en que la primera ronda del juego daría inicio.

Le daba curiosidad, el saber qué tipo de movimiento usaría Akashi o también, si sería él mismo quien lo daría.

La misma duda le agrada, y estaba ciertamente seguro que Akashi, desde el lugar en que estuviera, estaría pensando justamente lo mismo.

* * *

**N/A:**

****¿Notaron la diferente en redacción? De ser que no, entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo intentando imitar la forma de narrar de Caelum (uwu).

Bueno, es hora de la rápida y quizá corta explicación.

La historia sigue algo así como una pequeña dinámica, y como se trata de un juego, los episodios estarán saltándose los eventos sin sentido y hiéndose directo a las mismas rondas...creo que no me di a explicar.

Prólogo: cómo inició todo.

Comienzo: un pequeño intermedio antes de que el juego comience oficialmente.

Primera Ronda: próximo episodio ;3 Pero aquí ya está el juego.

Intermedio: Caelum me dijo que quería que ese supuesto 'intermedio' estuviera dedicado al AkaKuro especialmente, siendo que el 20 de Diciembre (día en que se planea subir ese episodio), es su cumpleaños ._.

Y luego seguimos con la segunda ronda y así hasta llegar al "Final".

Creo que eso es todo.

Gracias por su atención, o como bien diría Caelum, "Greetings~!"

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
